Commander Flynn
by RavenStars
Summary: Commander Sharon Flynn, in the near future. Though the last name is debatable due to your affinity to piss me off.
1. Chapter 1

''Lieutenant Flynn, my office'' Sharon didn't raise her voice, but she didn't have to. She'd always use that dry, venomous tone when she'd reprimand him. He used to hate it when she was in IA and constantly on his case. When they became a couple that voice was a big turn on for him. Sometimes he'd piss her off just to hear it because she was sexy when she was mad at him. She'd sit on the edge of her desk, cross her arms and push the glasses up the bridge of her nose before she'd demand an explanation for yet another stupid thing he's done. Lt. Flynn would explain his actions and smile apologeticaly. Andy would apologize using his mouth in more creative ways. Sharon would never admit, but she liked the aftermath of reprimanding him. A lenghty cuddle session would usually make her forgive him for acting like Dirty Harry. At work she'd just punish him by making him a desk monkey, but at home she was more than happy to let him make amends for aggravating her.

''Oh boy…''Julio teased ''Nice knowing you, Lieutenant''.

''Good luck, Mr. Hero'' Provenza snorted.

''Captain'' Andy closed the door to her office. He didn't know if she got the job so he called her Captain and for a second Sharon was really close to telling him the news.

''Would you mind explaining your actions and why you thought it was unnecessary to inform me and the rest of the team about your plan to confront Ortiz?'' Sharon was professional and detached and it surprised him because he could usually sense anger, sarcasm, mischief or playfulness in her tone. This time it was flat and cold.

''We were running out of time and I decided it was best to act now and apologize later. I didn't think I'd be in danger because Ortiz didn't know me, Captain'' he tried to sound as professional as he could, but Sharon's behaviour annoyed him. He wasn't going for the applause he got when he took Ortiz through booking, but he also didn't want to be considered disobedient or childish.

''I see. It never crossed your mind that Ortiz might be armed or have another bomb with him?'' Sharon smiled that sarcastic smile that used to make his blood boil.

''Captain...'' Andy was angry because Sharon was giving him a lecture as if he was a rookie.

''I'm not done'' Sharon snapped at him and he closed his mouth ''I'm extending your desk duty for another three months. That would be all''.

''For God's sake, Sharon...'' he dropped the rank because it wasn't funny anymore.

''Keep talking and I'll make it six months. You can go back to your desk, Lieutenant'' Sharon opened a file.

''Yes, Captain'' Andy went for the door.

''Commander'' Sharon answered without looking up from the file. Andy stopped and frowned.

''You will address me as Commander. Commander Sharon Flynn, in the near future. Though the last name is debatable due to your affinity to piss me off. That would be all, Lieutenant'' Sharon nodded. Andy turned on his heels and in two strides he was next to her, pulling her into his arms. Before she could process what was going on, Andy crashed his lips with hers in a deep kiss. Sharon moaned silently trying to pull away, but they haven't kissed like that since he had a heart attack and she missed it more than she was willing to admit. Andy's anger turned into passion and he had to kiss her. The fact that she became a Commander made him immensely proud of his fiance and the fact that she was willing to change her last name made him the happiest man on the planet. He knew she'd try to pull away and he braced himself for the infamous Darth Raydor glare, which was another turn on for him. When her hands snaked from his chest to his neck and her resistance became a hug he decided to be brave again. Demanding access into her mouth his tongue dueled hers and it only deepened the kiss, making Sharon moan again as she leaned into him. His palms slid from her hips to her ass and he gently squeezed it. Sharon shivered feeling a growing bulge in his pants.

''We'll discuss _your_ behaviour at home, Commander'' he let her go when they had to break the kiss for air. Before she could say anything, Andy closed the door behind him. Andy knew he scared Sharon going after Ortiz alone. He knew he disobeyed his now Commander going against her order to stay at his desk. His file was about to get bigger by one more complaint and he was in for some radio silence from his fiance, but he didn't care. He didn't mind both of them being mad at him. The way Sharon the Commander and Sharon the fiance kissed him back he was sure they'd both forgive him soon. Sitting back into her chair Sharon was smiling. She was still mad at Andy, but she was smiling. A cuddle session with her favourite desk monkey will be a perfect ending to an explosive day at the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy couldn't wait to get home and have Sharon all to himself. He had to make amends and he was ready to do whatever it took for her to forgive him. Mason sent Major Crimes home so all the necessary repairs could be made and Andy called Rusty to meet him and Sharon for a hamburger. Rusty wanted to come to the station as soon as he heard about the explosion, but it wasn't safe so he called every five minutes to check on Sharon. They agreed to take him out to his favourite burger place because going out for hamburgers would mean they were ok and Sharon needed her son to believe that she and Andy were fine. Riding to Rusty's favourite burger place Andy held Sharon's hand and kissed it randomly. She didn't pull it out of his soft grip, but she also said nothing and refused to look at him.

''I'd do it again and I don't care that you're mad at me. I could have lost you and that is not and never will be an option. I love you, Sharon'' he pulled over and caught her completely off guard. She could feel his grip tighten and when she finally looked at him his look broke her heart.

''I love you too'' Sharon hugged him and felt Andy relax. Before she could say anything else, she heard someone eagerly trying to open the door on her side.

''Mom...'' Rusty scanned her clothes for any sign of injuries, eyes wide open and holding his breath.

''Rusty, I'm fine...oh'' she smiled when her son pulled her into a tight embrace.

''Thank God'' he finally exhaled ''Andy, are you ok?'' he frowned seeing Andy's eyes a bit red and watery.

''We're ok, kiddo. And very hungry'' Andy wanted to ease the lingering tension. Rusty tried not to ask for too many details about the explosion or Ortiz because he could tell they were shaken up even though they were trying really hard to act normal.

''I'll call Andrea and ask her if I can go home with you'' he took his phone.

''You have to help her close the case and we really are ok. It's nothing sleep won't fix and we are planning on turning in early. I'm sure Gus would appreciate you spending the evening with him. You've been very busy lately'' Sharon nodded smiling.

''Gus is in Napa'' Rusty started picking on the salad in his hamburger.

''What happened? Did you two break up?''Andy didn't mean to sound rude and Rusty knew that, but Sharon still narrowed her eyes at him.

''No. We decided to try a long distance relationship. Gus says it will make us stronger, but I don't see how not being together could bring us closer. Anyway, there will be weekend and holiday flights to Napa and LA'' Rusty smiled sourly.

'' You know what they say'' Andy started.

''About absence making hearts go stronger? Yeah, I usually pump myself up with cheesy lyrics'' Rusty smiled ''But I appreciate you trying to cheer me up''.

''What changed your mind about Gus going to Napa?'' Sharon tilted her head and both her son and her fiancé knew she was trying to figure out if Rusty was really ok with Gus leaving him behind.

''I met his boss. He is a very successful and a very handsome jerk'' Rusty rolled his eyes.

''Rusty…'' Sharon sighed shaking her head.

''He's also right. Gus is good at what he does and his job shouldn't suffer because of his needy boyfriend'' Rusty pushed away the tray with his hamburger.

''The guy told you that? That's a bit rude'' Andy frowned.

''Yeah, but I guess I needed that mental slap to realize he was right. He'll probably try to seduce Gus, but I trust my boyfriend. We'll be ok'' Rusty didn't sound convinced, but they decided not to push it so they both just nodded.

''Rusty, that was very mature of you. I'm proud of you'' Sharon winked at him.

''I hope Gus is proud of me too'' Rusty knitted his eyebrows as if he seriously doubting it.

''I'm sure he is'' Andy nodded seriously and took a sip of his ice tea.

''Enough about that. Mom, are you sure you're ok?'' Rusty asked for the hundredth time since they sat in their booth.

''Yeah. I just inhaled some smoke. I just need a long bath and some sleep'' Sharon exhaled and slumped her shoulders.

''Andy?'' Rusty quirked his eyebrow at him.

''I'll call you if we need anything, don't worry'' Andy nodded.

''Ok. See you later then'' Rusty got up and gave his mother a quick hug.

''See you'' Sharon smiled and waved to her son. She got up and Andy followed taking a deep breath, knowing the ride home would be quiet. Still, he again didn't let go of Sharon's hand or miss an opportunity to kiss it. Sharon was still ignoring him, but he accepted the challenge and by the time they reached the 11th floor he devised a tactical plan to woo her off of her feet. The moment the door to their condo closed he pulled Sharon into a kiss that made her knees weak. He poured everything he had into it; fear, love, passion, relief, desire and some more love. Sharon shivered for a second because she wasn't expecting such a kiss. Andy thought she'll stop him, but she wrapped her arms around him and finally relaxed. Both breathing deeply, they just stood in the hall and held each other tight for a long moment.

''I love you'' Andy whispered kissing her forehead.

''I love you too'' Sharon kissed him softly and smiled.

''Like I said, we need to discuss your behaviour'' he got serious ''Join me in my office''.

''Your office?'' Sharon frowned and she was adorable.

''The bedroom'' Andy opened the door for her.

''Yes, sir'' she rolled her eyes at him. Sitting on the bed with her he kissed her hands and took a deep breath ''I know you can't predict or choose situations you get yourself into, but no more running into explosive scenes or getting punched by suspects, ok?'' he rose his eyebrows expecting her to agree with him.

''Andy...'' Sharon sighed loudly. She knew he wanted her to be safe at work, but safety was never associated with their job and they were both more than aware of that.

''I'm not done. Starting next month I'm back in the street'' Andy rose his hands seeing Sharon was about to lecture him on the risks of being a cop. He knew that and he knew Sharon would never sit out a case, but he also didn't want her to put herself in harm's way no matter how brilliant her plan to catch a suspect might be.

''I said you can come back in three months'' Sharon narrowed her eyes at him because she didn't want him to think she won't punish him for going after Ortiz.

''Too bad, I'm going back in a month because the doctor cleared me for full duty the day before yesterday and I don't want to be the water boy anymore'' Andy shook his head. He couldn't believe the whole team treated him like a patient and wouldn't let him go with them to a crime scene or a stakeout, but they had no trouble leaving piles of files on his desk ''just to keep him occupied''.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Sharon tilted her head, half curious half relieved.

''There was no time with everything going on with Ortiz and Stroh. On the other hand…''Andy slowly laid her on the bed ''Now I can finally show you how ready I am to go back to full duty'' he started kissing her and he was adorable.

''Andy...honey...'' Sharon tried to stop him because she knew she won't be able to resist him much longer and any coherent thought she'd have on the subject would disappear into thin air.

''I'm fine'' Andy nuzzled her nose and kissed it.

''But your blood pressure is still high some days and…'' Sharon couldn't stop worrying about him and he cut her off with a deep kiss.

''Anything you say or do will be used against you in our bed. I strongly advise you to shut up because the more you talk the more I'll kiss you'' Andy smiled against her lips.

''Promise?'' Sharon bit her lip and his eyes lit up.

''Oh, the amount of trouble you're in'' Andy grinned capturing Sharon's lips in another deep kiss. He missed her sweet moans and smiled when she pulled him closer because she loved the feeling of his chest against hers.

''I'm proud of you'' Andy nuzzled her nose'' And I also think you'd be an excellent Assistant Chief. Mason's good, but you'd be much better.

''Thank you. And no thank you. Assistant Chief has tons of paperwork to do and I like fieldwork. What?'' Sharon frowned when he felt her forehead with his palm.

''You just said you like fieldwork. You really inhaled lots of smoke''Andy laughed when she poked him in the ribs.

''I love my job in Major Crimes and I like the team'' Sharon pretended she was pouting.

''The whole team? No favourites?'' Andy propped his head on his palm.

''Like who?'' she bit her lip again.

''Oh, I don't know. There's that tall silver fox. Heard he's into you'' Andy wiggled his eyebrows making her giggle.

''You mean the desk monkey who just pulled the most stupid thing going after a bomber alone?'' Sharon snorted.

''You're still mad at me?'' Andy thought his kisses made her forgive him.

''Of course I'm mad at you, Andy. You turned a life-threatening situation into...what did you call it? A walk across the street'' Sharon shivered to the thought of Ortiz shooting Andy or taking him with him if he jumped off the building.

''You're right. I shouldn't have left you at the station or let you go to that cemetery without me'' Andy looked away feeling ashamed and mad at himself.

''No, honey. I didn't mean it that way'' Sharon sighed sadly seeing how hurt he looked ''Andy, look at me. I know you would've done everything to save me and the team. If it weren't for you today we'd..'' she wanted to tell him he was in fact her hero.

''Can we please stop talking about it? I just want to be with you and not think about anything but us'' he distracted her drawing patterns over her stomach with his index finger.

''Of course'' Sharon smiled ''I missed you'' she ran fingers through his hair and he cuddled into her palm.

''I missed you too. Very much'' Andy started kissing her again and when he got his hand under her shirt to cup her breast she winced.

''I'm fine. Guess I'm still a bit jumpy from the explosion'' Sharon gulped and it was obvious she was in pain.

''Jumpy?'' Andy arched his eyebrows and slowly unbuttoned her shirt ''Oh, God'' he saw the purple and green bruise under her left breast.

''That was not there earlier today'' Sharon shook her head in disbelief cringing at the sight of her bruised skin.

''Your ribs probably cracked when you landed on the floor after the bomb went off but I guess you did feel any pain until now because of the adrenaline. I guess my weight caused the bruising'' Andy shook his head mad at himself for being so reckless around her. Paramedics checked on everyone at the station and Sharon said she was fine. Andy believed her, but he forgot how adrenaline can buffer the pain away when a person gets injured.

''Andy, it's probably just a bruise, not a broken rib. See, it's just…'' Sharon tried to lift her left arm and the quick move made her whimper in pain.

''Come on, we're going to the hospital'' Andy sat up and slowly pulled her with him.

''No way. I'll put an ice pack on it and I'll be fine…'' Sharon tried to smile.

''Maybe in three to six weeks'' Andy snorted and got up ''Let's go''.

''You can't make me'' Sharon remained sitting on the bed.

''I'll carry you to the hospital if I have to'' Andy crossed his arms and shoved his fist under his biceps to show her he was really ready to carry her to the hospital.

''I'll put up a fight'' Sharon swallowed a smile seeing Andy standing in front of her like a club bouncer.

''I'd like to see those tiny fists in the air'' Andy rubbed his chin like he was expecting her to actually punch him in the face.

''Rude'' Sharon stood up slowly and made a sour face.

''You're cute when you're mad at me'' Andy batted her lashes at her.

''Andy'' Sharon wanted to be angry with him, but she knew he was teasing her only to cheer her up and she couldn't love him more for it.

''I'll shut up if you start walking'' he opened the bedroom door and offered her his hand. An x-ray showed two broken ribs and the doctor estimated Sharon should fully recover in three weeks. He prescribed her some painkillers and instructed Andy to buy some support pillows because Sharon had to sleep in an elevated position.

''This sucks. Three weeks of none to light physical activities'' Sharon puffed when they got home from the hospital.

''I know. But look at it this way - you'll have time to adjust to your new job. Besides, with all the paperwork you have to do you won't have time to run up and down the station and gruesome crime scenes. It could be like a mini vacation'' he nodded.

''I suppose you're happy I'll be stuck at the office?'' Sharon sighed.

''I am because you could use a break. I'm not happy about shoving ice cubes into my sleeping pants for the next three weeks'' Andy undressed her with his eyes and she blushed.

''I'm sure I won't be needing much help. It's just...'' Sharon tried to unbutton her shirt, but she managed to undo just the last two buttons before the pain made her bite her lip.

''You were saying?'' Andy shook his head.

''Ok, maybe I'll need some help now and then...'' Sharon stuttered, not willing to concede defeat.

''How about now?'' Andy stepped closer watching her trying to raise her left arm and failing to do so as the pain almost made her cry.

''I just need to...Damn it'' she fumbled with her shirt, so frustrated she was willing to tear it off of her.

''Ok, Superwoman. Let's go'' Andy unbuttoned her shirt.

''Where are we going?'' Sharon finally looked at him, confused and frustrated.

''To shower and then to bed'' Andy nodded and undid her belt.

''You'll have to...'' Sharon gulped shivering.

''Undress you and wash your body. Yeah...what have I done to deserve such penance?'' Andy sighed grinning.

''Get that grin off of your face or you'll be sleeping on the sofa'' Sharon narrowed her eyes at him.

''Oh, my love. But who would help you in and out of bed? Dress you and make your meals? Drive you to work and carry your bag? Undress you and take care of your needs?'' Andy batted his lashes at her.

''Shut up'' Sharon sighed giving up on trying to undress herself.

''Yes, M'am'' Andy nodded ''Here we go. Tell me if it hurts or you get tired'' he softly ordered.

''Let's do this'' Sharon nodded seriously.

''I'm helping you take a shower, it's not a tactical operation'' Andy sounded a bit hurt by the lack of her enthusiasm about showering with him.

''I'm sorry, honey. I hate that I got to be a burden'' Sharon moaned silently.

''Don't you ever think or say that again. Is that understood?'' Andy's eyes turned a shade darker and she knew she hurt his pride and feelings.

''Yes. I'll shut up now'' she lowered her head watching him take her clothes off.

''Good call'' Andy snapped at her and took a deep breath to calm down because the last thing he wanted to do was to argue about the ''in sickness and in health'' part of their relationship. He slowly undid her bra and let it slide down her shoulders. Taking her pants and panties off he inhaled deeply because he was kneeling in front of his naked fiancée and she was gorgeous even with a nasty bruise under her left breast. Fighting the urge to kiss every inch of her body, just to make sure she was really ok and to kiss the pain away, Andy opened the shower door and adjusted the water temperature so the warmth wouldn't cause Sharon too much pain when it hits her tensed muscles. He closed the glass door when she got in to give her time to relax under the soft splashes of water while he took his clothes off. Sharon closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm water washing the tension and some pain away. She smiled feeling Andy's lips against hers and blushed when she saw him standing naked before her.

''Hi, I'm Andy and I'll be taking care of your gorgeous body for the next three weeks. Feel free to admire my features and praise my nursing skills'' he winked ''Now turn around'' he nodded and Sharon obeyed. He soaped her body gently massaging her thighs, calves and shoulders.

''That feels so good'' Sharon practically purred when Andy massaged her scalp shampooing her hair ''Thank you'' she smiled.

''Sharon'' Andy sighed letting her know she didn't have to thank him for taking care of her.

''Sorry'' she apologized and he felt her relaxing under his soft touch. He was so gentle it warmed her heart.

''There, all done'' he wrapped her in a soft towel and helped her out of the shower. He always wanted to dry her hair and run his finers through her thick auburn locks and Sharon enjoyed the feeling of his fingers gently scratching her scalp, making her feel tingly. Dressing her in a buttoned up nightie he arranged the pillows for her and tucked her in

''Are you comfortable?'' he helped her climb to bed.

''Yes'' Sharon nodded smiling.

''Sleepy?'' he nuzzled her nose.

''Oh, yes'' Sharon felt sleep creeping up on her.

''Let's call it a day'' Andy nodded and she kissed him.

''Yes, please'' Sharon sank a bit into her pillows.

''Are you trying to get on my good side?'' Andy arched his eyebrow.

''Is it working?'' Sharon tried to make him smile because she didn't want them to go to sleep mad at each other.

''Maybe'' Andy finally smiled at her.

''I'm sorry for what I said about being a burden'' Sharon plucked on the covers.

''I felt the same after the blood clot surgery''Andy turned to her and slumped his shoulders.

''I really wanted to spend some time with you not thinking about possible terrorist threats, vindictive ex-cons or Stroh. I just wanted to be Sharon the fiancée'' Sharon really wanted to spend some quality alone time with Andy. Just watching TV together, with his arms around her and her head on his shoulder, meant a lot to both of them. Cuddle time and spontaneous make-out sessions were their favourite pastime and they were really looking forward to that. And now they had to wait for another three weeks.

''Sharon the fiancée sounds so...girly'' Andy teased.

''Don't make me laugh. It hurts'' Sharon tried to stifle a giggle but failed.

''Sorry my love. If we manage to catch a break after you recover I'd like to spend time with girly Sharon. I love all of you'' he kissed her cheeks.

''Really?'' Sharon batted her lashes at him.

''I like Sharon the Commander... she's a bad-ass. I enjoy watching Sharon the mother because I get to see how much she loves those amazing kids she raised on her own. My favourite is Sharon the woman. She's gorgeous...funny...smart...sassy...and simply adorable when she's blushing'' Andy punctuated his words with kisses and Sharon smiled kissing him back painfully slowly, enjoying the sound of muffled groans coming from the back of his throat.

''I don't blush'' she rolled her eyes at him.

''You're right. You just can't take a compliment'' Andy giggled at her expression.

''Not from you'' she muttered under her breath, but he heard her.

''Why?'' Andy propped himself up on his elbow smiling the smile that made her insides jello.

''Because you look at me like that'' Sharon pointed at his look circling the air with her finger.

''Like what?'' Andy played innocent.

''Like there's more to those compliments than you're saying'' Sharon sighed annoyed.

''There usually is'' Andy chuckled.

''See? How am I supposed to know what you mean when you pay me a compliment?'' her eyebrows reached her hair line as she saw Andy grinning.

''Well princess, it's usually something in the line of this...'' Andy leaned in and kissed her passionately being careful not to land on her and cause her any pain.

''Wow...'' Sharon whispered against his lips when they had to break the kiss for air. He really took her breath away, but she wasn't innocent either, taking the opportunity to thank him for being so sweet and trying to act cool when she knew he was still a bit frightened and frustrated about the whole situation.

'I'll be paying you lots of compliments in the next three weeks'' he warned her.

''And after I get better?'' Sharon asked playfully.

''I'll explain the subtext extensively to make sure you understood them properly'' Andy was serious and he was sexy when he was serious.

''Can't wait'' Sharon finally found a position comfortable enough for her to relax.

''Me too. Let's get some sleep'' Andy tucked them in.

''Oh, my uniform...'' Sharon remembered she was supposed to wear a uniform to work.

''It will be laid out for you on the bed in the morning, Commander'' Andy saluted.

''You won't tell anyone about this if it's not necessary?'' Sharon refused to say the words ''broken ribs'' as if not saying them would make them heal faster.

''Sharon…''Andy couldn't believe she was actually asking him not to tell anyone she got hurt in the explosion. The doctor said the bruising made Sharon's condition seem worse than it really was and Sharon was satisfied with his diagnosis, but Andy wasn't and he definitely didn't think it should be a secret but there was no point in fighting his stubborn fiancée over that because if he were her he'd probably act the same.

''Please'' Sharon moaned and her eyes turned emerald green. He could never resist that look.

''Ok…'' Andy sighed and shook his head closing his eyes.

''Thank you. I love you'' Sharon squeezed his hand.

''I love you too'' he kissed hers and held it gently. Keeping a secret about his Commander's health and keeping his hands off of his fiancée made Andy realize Sharon's recovery was going to be long and hard for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hell. Three weeks of hell for Andy and a particular part of his anatomy. Men his age suffered erectile dysfunction and needed little blue pills to get their flow going. Andy had no such problem and did not require any medication to get him into the state he's been for the past three weeks. Taking care of Sharon was a sweet gesture; he'd help her get in and out of her uniform and lay everything out on the desk for her so she wouldn't have to reach for the files on the top shelves or the lower drawers of the heavy cabinets. Sharon couldn't love him more and she'd thank him with lingering and playful kisses. Those kisses turned the gesture from sweet to sexual, causing Andy's aggravating situation. He kept his mouth shut about her injury, but no one asked anyway. During those three weeks she had to stay long hours in her or Mason's office over endless budget or such meetings and the team handled two no-brainer cases, so somehow her injury got overlooked. Mason was a bit suspicious, but he interpreted her random sighs and occasional slow breaths as nerves over her new function. No one knew. Andy did. But it wasn't her secret he hated keeping so much. His was much worse. How could he tell her he can't even look at her because there was nothing he wanted more than to show her what desks were for after hours? How could he tell her showering with her was like reliving his puberty because he actually started drooling at the sight of her breasts and her perfectly shaped ass? All he wanted was to mouth her pink nipples and bite her cheeks. How could he tell his injured fiance he was horny as hell and very interested in making her scream his name for all the good reasons? He felt ashamed, ungrateful and disgusted by himself. There she was, hurting and having a nasty bruise under that soft, full breast…dear God, he had to make it stop. Cold showers were for rookies. Going to the gym helped, but he couldn't stay there longer than two hours because Sharon would call 911 thinking he had another heart attack. He could… The idea crossed his mind a couple of times, but it felt weird and creepy. But how could it be creepy if he'd be thinking about Sharon? So, feeling like he was in high school again Andy waited for Sharon to fall asleep that night so he could sneak into the bathroom.

''This is so wro…nope, it's good'' Andy tried to stop himself from pumping his fist around his hard member. That weird creepy feeling slowly faded away as he closed his eyes and his mind started spinning into one of his fantasies. Sharon was in her office reviewing reports, her hair was scooped in a messy bun and her shoes showed under the desk. Her glasses rested on the bridge of her nose and she was gently sucking on her lower lip.

''Ready to go home?'' he knocked on her door and closed them slowly.

''Not quite yet'' Sharon sighed ''You know, this still doesn't feel like my office'' she sighed.

''Why?'' Andy frowned smiling.

''I don't know. It doesn't smell right'' Sharon wrinkled her nose and she was adorable.

''It doesn't smell right?'' Andy quirked his eyebrow.

''No'' Sharon stood up from her chair and sat on the edge of her desk ''Studies show people are more efficient and productive if they work in an environment filled with a familiar scent'' she took her glasses off and pulled the pins out of her bun.

''I'll buy you flowers tomorrow morning. Roses?'' Andy smiled stepping closer and frowning when she nodded a no ''Lilies? Gardenias?'' he kept guessing as Sharon pulled him closer, spreading her thighs so he could get closer. ''I give up'' he leaned over her ''What fragrance would you like for your new office, Commander?'' he kissed her forehead.

''The one of lovemaking'' Sharon lifted her head and pulled him into a deep kiss making both of them moan ''It' so…invigorating'' she whispered undoing his tie ''Makes me…feel alive and…oh, yes'' Sharon hissed to the feeling of Andy's teeth gently scraping that special spot on her neck. Andy couldn't believe his luck, but as soon as his hands slid up from her hips to the sides of her breasts he stopped.

''I'm fine. Want to see?'' Sharon smiled mischievously, slowly undoing her uniform shirt, exposing her creamy skin. All of Andy's blood rushed into his boxers seeing nothing but soft porcelain skin and her perfect breasts clad in a navy blue lace bra.

''Have mercy…'' Andy kissed her bruisingly as he fumbled with it, making Sharon smile into the kiss and guide his fingers to the front clasp.

''Silly'' she nuzzled his nose and hissed when he pulled her erect nipple into his mouth sucking greedily. Andy was mad with lust and not even thinking about holding back. She was injured, but it was still all her fault that he walked around with a growing bulge in his pants every day for the past three weeks and it was payback time. Feasting on her breasts he laid Sharon on her new desk as his fingers undid her pants and helped her shimmy out of them. He almost tore her panties off of her hips and she giggled and gulped seeing his look. His eyes turned almost black and there was something raw and a bit dangerous in his expression. Sharon raised her hands above her head waiting to lace her fingers with his and he slowly leaned over her. He wanted her, but he didn't want to hurt her so he put his palm on the desk guiding himself inside her.

''Oh God'' Sharon arched her back feeling him filling her inch by delicious inch. Pleasure spiked with a pinch of pain never felt so good. Andy knew she wasn't ready for him, but he couldn't deny her or himself a long overdue release. Stopping for a second he wanted to give her time to adjust to him or stop him if she didn't feel comfortable, but Sharon felt anything but uncomfortable. She missed Andy terribly and she needed him even more. Tasting his hungry kisses made her feel desirable and not so…uniformed and sterile. Besides, three weeks of sleeping next to the man who could made her knees week with a kiss and her insides jello with his moves made her wanton. And now she had him all to herself. She'd never have sex in her office, but they had no choice. He sold his house, Rusty was at their place all day every day since Gus was away and they couldn't sneek out to a hotel because…well, it felt weird and someone could see them. Not that she cared, but they were too old for that.

''Sharon…'' Andy growled filling her to the hilt and he knew he wouldn't last long. He also knew he'd hurt her in that position so he stopped. ''Baby, sit up'' he kissed her and she obeyed. He put her palms behind her back and gently gripped her hips. Sharon smiled and moaned when he thrust deep inside her.

''Yes…oh yes…'' she whimpered meeting Andy's moves, her head falling back and her hair cascading over her shoulders. The sight of her breasts offering themselves to his mouth made Andy hungry for them again and he kissed them like a man possessed.

''Harder…'' Sharon whispered leaning into him as if she wanted to crawl inside him, but he knew she wanted to minimize the pressure on her still healing ribs so he pulled her closer and steadied his torso moving only his hips. From this angle Andy hit her sensitive nub each time making her whimper louder and kiss him harder as she turned into a little belly dancer in his arms.

''Baby…oh God'' Andy felt it in the tips of his toes and he knew he'd last only one or two more thrusts. Sharon felt it too and, always in tune with her lover's body, she started rolling her hips harder pulling them into sweet oblivion together.

''Andy!'' Sharon cried out his name, but he heard it like a whisper from afar. He roared and the feeling of something wet and sticky in his palm snapped him back to reality.

''Andy, are you ok? Should I call 911?'' he heard Sharon knocking on the bedroom door and he wanted to die.

''Uhm…I'm fine. Go back to bed. I'll be there in a sec'' Andy cleared his throat and rushed to clean himself up.

''Ooookaaay…''Sharon sounded supicious, but he heard the bedroom door close and took a deep breath. Going back to the bedroom he found Sharon sitting on the bed, wide awake and with a look that broke his heart.

''We need to talk'' she said in her Darth Raydor voice, but it sounded empty and almost mechanical.

''What…''Andy started and she rose her hand to stop him. Only then Andy realized she was sitting on the bed and raising her arm without his help. When did that happen and why didn't she tell him?

''Is there someone else? You can tell me. I know taking care of me wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Just tell me'' Sharon finally looked at him and Andy wanted to shoot himself for making her cry.

''No…princess, no. How can you even think that?'' Andy knelt in front of her ''I could never even think about anyone but you. I just can't…'' he had to tell her, but didn't know how.

''Look at me anymore and you can't stand me kissing you? You wince every time I do as if I'm hurting you'' Sharon tried to stay calm, but tears spilled down her cheeks and her voice was shaky. She loved their morning routine and noticed the change in him. He didn't touch her the way he used to and he'd look like he wanted to escape the shower cubicle as soon as they'd get in. He barely looked at her as he'd help her get dressed and she felt like a mannequin in his hands. It hurt like hell, but she had to know.

''It's true, I can't look at you anymore because every time I do… When you kiss me, I just…'' Andy looked away and took a deep breath ''I'm having difficulty not to take you where you stand. Sharon, I miss you. I miss us making love and I miss having you in my arms. The last three weeks have been hell because…I couldn't say 'Hey, princess. You've got broken ribs and you're on pain meds, but never mind that. Our showers turned me into a horn dog and it's your fault'. So, I decided to distance myself from you and tonight I waited until you fall asleep so I could sneak into the bathroom like a teenager and…solve my problem because the gym and the cold showers didn't help at all. That's the truth. You just caught me…in the bathroom'' Andy gulped as he could actually hear Sharon's heart pounding in her chest. ''I'll sleep on the sofa tonight'' he got up and took the blanket from the recliner.

''Stop'' Sharon finally had the strength to speak ''You're telling me you've been giving me the cold shoulder because I turn you on? Even with my broken ribs and bruises?'' Sharon took a deep breath.

''Yes'' Andy blushed ''You always turn me on. Not just because you're perfect. You can make a simple word sexual and sometimes all it takes is your look…Sharon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to make you cry. I love you and I miss you. I'm sorry I've ruined everything. I can't control myself like you can'' he gulped and looked at her engagement ring.

''Oh, mister…you're not getting the ring back. You're not getting out of here or our marriage'' Sharon snorted and Andy felt lost. ''Honey, you just told a middle aged woman, all bruised and broken, you find her so attractive you can't be near her. You're a keeper'' she pulled him to sit next to her ''I just wish you told me sooner because I could've helped you like you helped me'' Sharon blushed.

''Huh?'' Andy knitted his eyebrows. He expected a lesson, a temper tantrum or a slap and now Sharon was telling him…what was she telling him?

''Honey, do you honestly think I could stay calm and composed next to my caring, loving, naked and drippy fiance? I mean, it was cute at first, but then you started going to the gym and it showed and all I wanted was to feel those muscles on me and inside me. I felt like a teenager girl and I was ashamed to tell you so…I found a way to…uhm, to solve my problem'' Sharon turned crimson red.

''You…how?'' Andy cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

''Well, honey…you know how I told you the doctor recommended me having massages from the waist down in the shower? That wasn't his recommendation'' Sharon didn't dare look at him.

''So, basically, you made me touch you so you could…do what I just did in the bathroom?'' Andy had the look usually reserved for the very guilty suspects and Sharon gulped. She wasn't scared, it turned her on and she didn't want to give herself away.

''Yeah. I thought you don't find me attractive all bruised and broken and when you started drifting away I…I couldn't stop'' Sharon exhaled.

''So, you were having a good time while I suffered in silence?'' Andy wasn't mad at her, he just loved seeing her blush.

''Yeah…no. In silence? You just roared my name taking care of yourself. I've been quiet…as quiet as one can be when touched in a very satisfying way'' Sharon tried to pull a Darth Raydor glare, but failed.

''So…we've been cheating on each other with each other because we were afraid to say we turn each other on no matter what?'' Andy finally smiled and Sharon let out a breath she was holding.

''It seems so'' Sharon swallowed her smile seeing Andy scanning her position. His eyes turned coal black and she gulped again.

''And pray tell, love of my life and my nemesis, since when can you sit up on your own and why wasn't I informed of your progress?'' he was happy she was better but he enjoyed the game too much.

''I've been practicing sitting up and down in my office since you…changed and I made progress sooner than expected. I wanted to surprise you, but I wasn't sure if you'd be interested or happy about it…''Sharon smiled sadly.

''Show me what you got'' Andy smiled and leaned into the doorway and Sharon beamed. She was excited like a kid showing him she can sit down, get up and even undress herself without his help.

''So, that means you don't need those massages anymore?'' Andy stifled a smile when Sharon blushed.

''Well…yeah. No'' Sharon almost moaned ''Now I can give you one. If you need it'' she bit her lower lip.

''Like you wouldn't believe'' Andy gently pulled her into a deep kiss and Sharon felt a bulge in his sleeping pants.

''Oh…this should be taken care of immediately, Mr. Flynn'' she made a concerned face.

''Yes, dr. Raydor'' Andy nuzzled her neck.

''Join me in my office'' Sharon took him to the bathroom and locked the door ''Now, tell me where it hurts'' she ordered softly grinning at the sight of her very naked and very ready fiance. A man who couldn't stand being close to her because she turned him on in spite of her ugly bruise, and the fact that he had to take care of her as if she was a child, deserved a good massage for all of his trouble and effort.


End file.
